


If Anyone Falls In Love

by ab (avvvery)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Angst, Childhood Sweethearts, F/M, percabeth, percabeth kid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:11:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2654933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avvvery/pseuds/ab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth Chase returns to her small hometown and creates tension as Percy Jackson reenters her life under big circumstances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Twenty-six-year-old Annabeth Chase held her daughter's hand as she walked down her old street. Annabeth had returned, after seven years of studying and living abroad, to the quaint city she had grown up in. Annabeth stood tall, her long golden hair curled around her shoulders. Her boots hit the concrete with uncertainty, she hadn’t known the city would change so much since she’d been gone. Perrie struggled to move her little feet as fast as her mother’s, but couldn’t seem to keep up, distracted by the park across the street. Annabeth was nervous, and when she was nervous she walked fast. She didn’t think the transition would be so hard, but she’d spent most of her savings just trying to get back to the states. The biggest change was the weather, going from hot and dusty to cold and snowy.  
  
“Annabeth!” A female voice pierced the air, making Annabeth stop. Perrie’s small head craned to look over her shoulder before looking up at her mother, who’d begun to smile. Perrie loved it when her mother smiled.  
  
“Reyna? Oh how I’ve missed you.” Annabeth closed the distance between her old friend and embraced her. When Reyna noticed Perrie still clutching her mother’s hand, her face registered with shock and Annabeth knew why. Annabeth was not married, but Perrie’s resemblance to her father was the most uncanny thing. Perrie’s eyes were a dark green, contrasting against her smooth skin, hers lips twisting as naturally as her father’s, and her mass of dark brunette curls fell around her face like a frame. The slope of Perrie’s nose was probably the only thing that resembled her mother.  
  
Reyna cleared her throat, “Uh, Annabeth how long have you been back in town?”  
  
“Since this morning, I’m on my way to the apartments right now, but I have to pick up something first.” Perrie let out an annoyed sigh, which Reyna noticed and she smiled.  
  
“I could take Perrie to the swings, just so you can find what you need.” Reyna offered and Annabeth felt Perrie tugging at her hand.  
  
“Please momma, I don’t wanna go to the store.” She whined, her blue coat twisting with her anxious feet.  
  
Annabeth knelt, kissed Perrie on the forehead, and said, “Be a good girl for Reyna alright?” Perrie nodded furiously, following Reyna across the icy street. Annabeth would have to take her for coffee sometimes, or at least pay her.  
  
Annabeth stood, brushing the snow from her jeans and continuing down in hopes of finding the bookstore she’d loved and idolized as a child. She was losing track of how many new places had popped up since she’d been gone, but at the end of the street the old Seaside Reads bookstore still stood. It looked newer than before but it was good enough for Annabeth as she heard the familiar chime of the door when she entered. Hot air enveloped her like a soft wind, the smell of books permeating the air.  
  
“Hi, how can I--” Annabeth turned towards the familiar voice, and both stopped in their tracks. Percy Jackson stood in front of her, a box of newly ordered books in his hands, wearing a dark henley and jeans. Annabeth hadn’t known Percy had bought out the store when it was doing poorly, not being able to bear seeing Annabeth’s favorite place be taken over and changed.  
  
He wasn’t the lanky eighteen-year-old kid she’d remembered anymore. Percy was tall, as usual, but he was firm, more solid than the wimpy kid he used to be. But even then Annabeth had loved that wimpy kid. Her heart ached as she felt Percy’s dark green eyes on her. Now, Annabeth had changed as well from a teenage girl who didn’t understand the basic foundations of being a girl, to more or a less a woman. She’d certainly made up for lost time. Annabeth felt awkward with him looking at her and suddenly the navy reindeer sweater she let Perrie pick out for her felt so childish, even though it had been picked out by a seven-year-old.  
  
“Wise Girl.” Was all Percy could muster, stunned by the beauty she still had.  
  
“Don’t call me that, we’re not kids anymore.” Annabeth began defensively, putting up the wall she’d made for so many other people. She never imagined it would be used against him. Percy’s face fell and he turned to set the box of books on the register counter, Annabeth assuming their conversation was over.  
  
“Have you been in town long?” Percy asked, Annabeth holding in a sigh. She chewed at her lip, brushing her hair behind her shoulder.  
  
“Just got back this morning. We move in this afternoon.”  
  
“To the apartments?” Annabeth nodded, knowing Percy’s mind was racing just like her’s was. That’s the wonderful thing about dating. Annabeth pushed the memories aside, wanting to hold her anger against Percy as long as she could. It was the only thing that would protect her.  
  
“Funny isn’t it, that you end up back in the same place as you started?”  
  
“But isn’t it also funny when people say one thing, it means another?” Annabeth’s word hit Percy hard, vicious daggers thrown into his resolve. Percy’s mouth twisted in that familiar way, sending Annabeth in a tailspin.  
  
“You’re still angry about that Annabeth?” Percy said softly, his former confident demeanor gone, whisked out by Annabeth’s rage.  
  
“Of course I am.” She snapped, Percy flinching under the tension she had created. Suddenly, the book she needed didn’t seem entirely important and she handed it back to Percy.  
  
“It’s overpriced anyway.” Annabeth left, grasping the lamp post in front of the crosswalk and letting out a dry sob. Inside the bookstore Percy angrily slammed his fist on the counter, causing the room to shake. Annabeth didn’t look back, just fixated her eyes on her little girl, until Annabeth slipped on the ice and hit the pavement and her world fell away into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth woke in her bare apartment, Reyna’s voice echoing from the kitchenette behind her.  
  
“She hasn’t woken up yet, calm down. No, she’s fine. You can’t come over right now, Percy---No.” And then Reyna stopped, a heavy sigh verberating around the room. Annabeth got to her feet, seeing Perrie curled on the mattress down the hall.  
  
"Reyna, who are you talking to?" Annabeth asked, blinking as she rubbed at her head.  
  
"No one anymore, bastard hung up on me." She grumbled. Reyna's thoughts were turning, her eyes resting back on Annabeth.  
  
"Can I ask you something? She said suddenly, Annabeth turning her head curiously before nodding.  
  
"Is Percy--" She stops, chewing on her lip, debating whether to open this can of worms or leave it closed for another day. Reyna breathes in a sigh.  
  
"Is Percy the father?" She finishes, watching Annabeth stiffen. Annabeth had known when Reyna saw Perrie it had become painfully obvious.  
  
“He doesn’t know,” Annabeth voice was quiet, looking toward the worn hardwood floors. “But when he sees he will know Reyna, and I’m not ready for that.”  
  
“Annabeth, you can’t hide that sweet, sweet girl from him forever. She’s his daughter for crying out loud.” Reyna was confused, confused as to why Annabeth was so intent on not letting Percy any closer to her and her life. You’d think when you carried his daughter around for nine months, she’d at least contemplate on telling the poor bastard.  
  
“Reyna, he left me. Don’t you dare talk to me about Percy.” Annabeth raised her voice, a dangerous edge Reyna was teetering on. Reyna somehow couldn’t believe Annabeth’s accusation, their loud bickering drawing Perrie from down the hall. She rubbed her eyes and watched as Reyna shook her head, muttering one last thing to Annabeth before making her way to the door and disappearing down the steps.  
  
Annabeth shut the door again, pressing her forehead against the cold wood. She couldn’t breathe, her head hurting so badly she felt weak. Her gut hurt, causing her to flee to the sink and wretch, her head worse off than she thought.  
  
Annabeth washed out her mouth, spitting mouthwash into the bathroom sink’s drain, watching the blue liquid swirl and disappear. Annabeth tied back her hair, a soft knock echoing from the front door. Dammit Reyna, just go away. Annabeth thought tiredly, twisting the knock and pulling open the rickety door.  
  
Percy looked up, the darkness of the setting sun settling around him in a hazy orange glow. He seemed concerned about something, that nervous tick registering.  
  
“I heard what happened--” Percy hesitated, not wanting to accidentally unleash another episode of Annabeth’s wrath.  
  
“Are you alright Annabeth?” He asked, genuinely concerned as he ran a hand through his dark hair.  
  
“A minor concussion probably.” She said flatly, which made Percy even less reassured than when he’d arrived.  
  
“Annabeth, who’s going to wake you up if you fall asleep? Just let me--” Percy stopped the door as a reflex, Annabeth trying to force it closed before he could enter. Despite Annabeth’s determination to keep him out, Percy was stronger, he easily slipped through before Annabeth shut it angrily.  
  
“Percy you can’t just barge in here and--” But he wasn’t listening, in fact he’d stopped moving, his world in slow motion as if underwater. Annabeth stepped closer to him, her gaze shifting to where he was looking and her eyes widened. Perrie sat quietly against the wall, flipping through a small book Annabeth had bought her at the airport featuring fluffy ducklings and frogs jumping in a pond. Annabeth groaned internally, Perrie lifting her small head and smiling through her mass of dark curls. Percy was stunned.  
  
“Annabeth…” He managed, the words stuck at the back of his throat. The little girl sitting on the floor, tapping her knees together, looked remarkably like himself. Her twisted smiled hit him the most, her eyes roaming over the pages of her book like it was the most interesting thing in the world.  
  
“Percy I think you should leave.” Annabeth murmured, her eyes watching his shocked expression. He knew, how could he not?  
  
“How old is she?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“How old is she?” Percy asked again, turning to face Annabeth. She didn’t want to answer but looked quietly over at Perrie and mumbled.  
  
“Seven.”  
  
“But that means you were--”  
  
“Nineteen, I remember.”  
  
“I never knew, how come I never knew?” He said, a stressed sound in his voice, stretched taut against his throat.  
  
“I was going to tell you at the train to the airport, but you never showed.” A look of pure pain dawn on Percy’s face, he swallowed hard.  
  
“If I had known Annabeth I--”  
  
“Oh what, you would have shown up? So I’m not important enough without a child?” Annabeth boiled, but her voice was calm, Perrie’s ears picking up the anger in the room.  
  
“You don’t understand Annabeth, he didn’t want me to go I--” Percy was interrupted yet again by the fuming Annabeth, her hands shaking.  
  
“Who didn’t want you to go Percy, who didn’t want you to join our new life?” Percy hesitated, his eyes closing as he groaned internally.  
  
“Your father.” He finally said, throwing his hands up in defeat. But to Annabeth, it all made sense.  
  
“He threatened to cancel your visa.” He said pathetically, and Annabeth’s entire world crashed around her throbbing ears. Her head pounded and years of pent up bitterness dissolved in her like sugar in water. She didn’t know what to do, her anger no longer justified.  
  
“I--I could have gotten another visa.” Annabeth said weakly and Percy stared at her with solemn eyes.  
  
“I didn’t want to ruin your life, but I see I did that anyway.” He said in defeat, looking towards their little girl, sitting quietly in the corner with her book, muttering each word under her breath. Annabeth had her eyes on Percy, the one person she trusted more than anyone. She knew why now, and she felt putting her resolved anger against Percy was impractical and no longer necessary.  
  
“Oh Percy,” Annabeth sighed, slipped her arms around him. Percy was caught off guard and quickly adjusted, hugging Annabeth tightly and burying his face in her neck. Annabeth blinked, tears sliding down her cheeks, missing being in the one place she felt she belonged for far too long. Percy had never thought he’d see Annabeth again, but now she was here with him and their beautiful seven-year-old daughter. He was afraid that if he let go, they’d slip away from him again.


	3. Chapter 3

Three weeks later on a quiet Tuesday, Annabeth was alone. Perrie was off having the time of her life at a friend's house, probably giggling and shrieking and dancing. Annabeth sagged against the couch, missing the entire thing. She sighed, her eyes falling on the secondhand furniture she'd gotten for steal deals, probably because they were falling apart. The couch was flat, worn down in the middle, the coffee table wobbled, and the bookshelf was actually missing a shelf.  
  
Annabeth knew it wasn't ideal, but her savings were dwindling. She flicked around the house, cleaning the bedroom and picking up Perrie's toys. The house was strangely empty and Annabeth knew it was only going to be so much worse when Perrie turned 18.  
  
The pipes were running and Annabeth could hear the water running through the walls. She sighed, plopping down on the groaning bed frame, her eyes on the ceiling as the landline rang. Annabeth blinked, not wanting to move, but the line get ringing. The bed groaned again as Annabeth grudgingly got up.  
  
"Hello." She answered, Percy's voice sounding on the other end.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Why'd you call the landline?"  
  
"Because you never answer your cell." He said bluntly, Annabeth sighing audibly as the pipes creaked again, the walls shifting slightly around the kitchen. Annabeth shook away her curls, her gray eyes roaming along the pipes along the ceiling.  
  
"Come down to the store." Percy said again, persistently urging. Annabeth wasn't sure how to take the situation anymore, now that Percy knew about Perrie and now that he wanted every inch of Perrie's life Annabeth would allow.  
  
"Percy I--" Annabeth started, deciding to make a very good excuse as to why she needed to stay home instead.  
  
"Please, Annabeth just come to the store." He repeated, his voice sounding less and less like he was only asking. She pursed her lips, closing her eyes, before muttering a soft 'okay' and the phone clicked to end the call. Annabeth decided to brush her fingers through her hair before grabbing a white sweater and a tan leather jacket lined with fuzzy fleece.  
  
Annabeth opened the door, the shivering cold making her go back inside to jam a dark wool hat over her ears, stepping back out onto the porch. It wasn’t far enough to drive, and the ice was forming on the black top. She could walk.  
  
The loudspeakers were playing soft music across the square, snowing falling in tune of the beat. The store was closer from this direction, and Annabeth could already see the warm glow of the windows, candle flickering on the sill until Percy blew them out. He raised his eyes, his mouth twisting gleefully. He was unsure she’d actually listen to him, but she had and he was oh so happy to see her.  
  
A rush of stale warm air hit Annabeth as she slipped through the chiming door, the scent of cinnamon and apple candles filling the room. Percy waved his hand through the smoke of the candles before he greeted Annabeth. She pulled off her hat and coat, the warm air heating her skin.  
  
"What did you want me here for?"  
  
"There's not a reason Annabeth."  
  
"Oh sure there is." But Percy didn't answer as the lights flickered.  
  
"Rolling blackouts; they're happening all over town." Percy told her as the lights brightened again.  
  
"You're not afraid of the dark are you?" Annabeth smiled widely, sitting herself down in the cushy yellow chair by the window.  
  
"What?" He said, puzzled as he focused on keeping the candle far away from the books stacked near the table. Annabeth just shook her head, deciding to get up and wander around the store, running her hands along each and every spine.  
  
The lights flickered and Percy noticed she'd left the chair, just as the light went out. The tiny store was plunged into darkness. Annabeth could hear the sudden lack of buzzing, humming, creating a blanket of silence. She heard her breathing, her heart beat sputtering in the dark. Percy knew his way around the store, but the sudden blackness had thrown him off. His eyes adjusted to the dark, combing through the shelves until his eyes focused on Annabeth’s faint gold hair. Her touched her shoulder and she flinched, turning as she let out a soft laugh.  
  
“Sorry,” Percy muttered, a smile forming as Annabeth lifted her chin towards the dark. The lights should have come back on from the blackout but it stayed dark.  
  
“Percy, where are the lights?” Annabeth asked quietly, reaching for his sleeve. She wanted to light the candles in the sill, but her eyes were still adjusting and she didn’t want to bump into anything. Percy’s smile never wavered, “You’re not afraid of the dark are you?”  
  
Annabeth blinked, turning her head to Percy, coming face to face. Her hand lingered on his sleeve, sighing slightly with a smile.  
  
"No, but we should light some candles, until the lights come back on." Annabeth said, her eyes shifting to the window.  
  
"Annabeth." Percy leaned closer, turning her head towards him. Percy closed the gap, his mouth to hers. Annabeth was unsure, after spending eight years without Percy she figured this moment would never happen again. Her hands gripped his shirt, fingers brushing hip. Percy was trying to pull her closer but the dark was more disorienting than they'd realized.  
  
"Hello? Is anyone here?" Someone called from the dark and then a flashlight peered down the aisle.  
  
"Hi sheriff," Percy muttered, shielding his eyes. Annabeth could only see the sihlouette of the sheriff and the bright LED flashlight.  
  
"The whole street has gone out, but the rest of the town seems fine. You two should go on home." the sheriff told them, lowering his beam.  
  
"Thank you sheriff," Percy said again, a little annoyed and sarcastic but the sheriff held up his hands and left the store.  
  
"Let me lock up, okay?" Percy said and Annabeth nodded. She grabbed her coat off the chair, shrugged it on, and stepped outside in the cold. She shivered as Percy locked the bookstore's front door and put the keys back into his pocket. Percy rubbed his hands together against the cold, Annabeth linking her arm in his. It was a small but warm gesture.  
  
The silent air was pierced by the ring of Annabeth’s phone and guilt hit her hard when she saw Reyna’s name across the screen.  
  
“Hello?” Annabeth answered, slight panic rising in her throat. Percy stopped on the sidewalk, watching Annabeth’s expression as she listening to Reyna on the other end.  
  
“There’s something wrong with Perrie.”  
  
“What? Reyna what the hell does that mean?” Annabeth snapped, a knot forming in her stomach.  
  
“Is it Perrie?” Percy asked, a concerned expression appearing. He tried to touch Annabeth’s shoulder but she shook her hand at him, telling him to be quiet.  
  
“I don’t think she can hear me.” Annabeth’s stomach dropped, her body numb. Did she hear her right?  
  
“Annabeth?” Percy asked softly, but he didn’t dare touch her again.


	4. Chapter 4

The roads were glazed with a thin layer of ice as Percy drove across town. Annabeth was distraught, racked with something awful. Percy couldn't do much to console her since she wouldn't even let him try.  
  
Reyna's street was quiet and lights shone through large windows. Percy parked and they sat there for a moment, Annabeth training her eyes at the door of Reyna's cozy house.  
  
"It's probably nothing." Percy reassured her, but Annabeth continued on worrying.  
  
Reyna's house was warm with deep tones of red and gold. Perrie sat quietly in the middle of a tan colored rug, Reyna's son yelling to get her attention. Perrie kept looking down, fumbling with colorful crayons. She didn't even give an indication she heard him.  
  
"Jeremy, hush." Reyna chastised, but she was watching Annabeth. Annabeth held her breath before she let it go hastily.  
  
"Perrie?" She said, and the little girl made no move. Annabeth knelt, touching Perrie’s shoulder, and her head turned. Perrie’s face lit up, a broad smile, yet she still didn’t hear her mother’s voice. 

That next week, Annabeth took long trips to the nearest doctor. Perrie had gone through several Audiometry (hearing) tests, and was given a diagnosis of having conductive hearing loss. They didn't know how it had come about, just that it had.  
  
Annabeth collapsed onto the couch, Perrie tucked away in her bed for a nap after much convincing.  
  
With a sigh, Annabeth combed her fingers through her blonde hair, shrugging off her jacket. Perrie was legally deaf now, but it wasn’t the end of the world. Annabeth would do as much as she could to help communicate with Perrie and still let her feel normal. She was not going to screw up her kid, even if it killed her.  
  
Annabeth was exhausted, her feet dragging as she shuffled to the kitchen, grabbing a cup from the cabinet. The sink groaned as she turned the knob and the phone rang. Annabeth reached for it laying on the counter, placing it under her chin.  
  
“Hello?” She answered, turning off the sink and taking a sip. She heard Percy on the other end, asking her why she’d never returned his calls. It seemed like a question he asked often.  
  
"I've been taking Perrie to the doctor." Annabeth sighed, rubbing one temple.  
  
"That's exactly my point. Annabeth, you can't keep pretending I'm not in your life. Don't you think I would like to know what's happening with our daughter?"  
  
"I'm sorry Percy, I've just done this for so long I-"  
  
"You are no longer alone in this Annabeth." Percy told her, his voice full of sincerity and that scared her. She swallowed hard, rubbing her eyes to hold back tears.  
  
"She's deaf, our baby is deaf." And then there was silence on the other end, then dial tone. Annabeth choked, slamming down the phone and covering her mouth with her hand. She couldn't be strong anymore, and she cried. She hated to not be in control. Annabeth slunk down to the floor against the cabinets, pulling her knees up to her chest tightly. She never heard the door open and shut, Percy placing his keys on the counter.  
  
“Annabeth?” He found her, knees to her chest, and he held out his hand. Annabeth pushed it away, sniffling as she stared at the floor. Percy sighed, bracing his hand against the counter as he lowered himself to sit beside her.  
  
Annabeth didn’t want him here, to see her fall apart like this, but he didn’t seem to care as he slipped his hand into hers.  
  
“What are you doing?” She asked and Percy shook his head quietly, a small smile appearing on his face.  
  
"I have no idea. Is it helping?" His smile a tad stressed, but Annabeth lightened. She let out a laugh, wiping at her eyes.  
  
"What're we gonna do?" Annabeth wondered aloud, and Percy looked at the tiles again.  
  
"We'll take classes, all of us, for sign language. It's the best way to communicate with our daughter." He said, pushing himself to his feet again and held out his hand for Anmabeth to take. This time she took it grudgingly. She gripped his hand, placing her own against his cheek.  
  
"Will you stay here with me?" She asked, Percy's stomach turning with joy.  
  
"Of course," He brushed away her curls, "and I can put Perrie to bed." Percy finished, shooing Annabeth off to the bedroom as he ventured down the hall.  
  
Perrie's room was a dull blue, small aquatic animal stickers stuck along the wall. Perrie herself was snoring in the middle of the floor, her toys fanning a perimeter around her. Percy picked her up carefully and she blinked as her head hit her pillow.  
  
"Go back to sleep Perrie," Percy whispered, smoothing back her dark hair as her eyes fluttered closed again. He knew she couldn't hear him, but he had said it anyway.  
  
"Goodnight Daddy." She mumbled, rubbing her eyes before falling limp with the covers pulled over her. Percy smiled widely, turning the light off on his way back to Annabeth's bedroom. He found her already asleep, snoring in her t-shirt and jeans, and somehow it all felt like home.


	5. Chapter 5

Annabeth hasn't worked since she's moved here to her sleepy hometown, but now it wasn't going to cut it. She needed a real job, which was exactly what she got. The mayor’s office had called her on a Wednesday morning, a man’s voice echoing on the other line.  
  
“Ms. Chase?” Annabeth heard on the other end and she straightened, suddenly aware of her bedhead and flannel pajamas.  
  
“This is she.” Annabeth said, brushing her long hair over her shoulder. Annabeth was wondering why someone would be calling her so early in the middle of the week.  
  
“This is Aaron Leigh from the Mayor’s office. Town talk says you studied architecture abroad and we’d like to ask you to help us on a new city project.”  
  
“What kind of city project?” She asked again, tapping her nails on the kitchen counter. There was a soft shuffling of what sounded like paperwork.  
  
“Public Library blueprints, and you’ll be paid for working on and off site.” Leigh’s chair squeaked over the phone, and Annabeth smiled to herself.  
  
“There’s a lot the town purchased on Hemming street if you’d like to stop by the project and give me your final answer. Hopefully we can get started right away.”  
  
“I’ll come by in a few, get a feel for the measurements we’ll need.”  
  
“So is that a yes?” Leigh’s voice was calm but confident that’d he’d won the architect over with his proposal. The town needed a library, mainly for another source of income.  
  
“I’ll consider it once I arrive on site Mr. Leigh.”  
  
“Aaron.” He corrected Annabeth, another squeak of his chair and a soft click of his pen. Annabeth didn’t smile this time, nodding as if he could see her through the phone.  
  
“I’ll be there soon.” She answered followed by a soft click.  
  
Annabeth went to her room, changing into light wash jeans, white cotton blouse, and a jean jacket. She didn’t have anything very nice, since she hadn’t been working, but it was the best she could do. She ran a brush through her hair before running out the door. There wasn’t any snow falling, but the frost covered grass crunched beneath her practical boots as she climbed into her car and drove off.  
  
The lot was large, a few trucks parked along the road. A group of two men and a woman were talking, waiting for Annabeth to arrive.  
  
She left her car by a small patch of grass and her boots crunched over frozen gravel. When she reached the group she found a woman with straight red hair and two dark haired men facing away from her.  
  
"Annabeth Chase?" The woman smiled, holding out her hand towards her.  
  
"I'm Annalise Belmont and you spoke with Mr. Leigh. We're with the Mayor's office, Percy Jackson is one of our book sponsors."  
  
Annabeth didn't smile this time, her heartbeat picking up at the sound of his name.  
  
"We've met before." Annabeth said nicely, flashing a convincing smile to hide the nervous jitters she felt in her stomach.  
  
Leigh and Belmont told Percy and Annabeth to take there time to look around, like they were investors of a powerful company. Annabeth was surprised Percy was a sponsor, unaware of how truly successful he had become in her absence. Crunching over gravel, they explored the large lot with two small sheds standing behind each parked car. Annabeth ran her hand along the side of the first building, pulling her jacket tight against the building wind. The two of them escaped the wind by slipping between both buildings, hidden from view.  
  
“These can’t stay, they’re not even structural.” Annabeth sniffed and Percy chuckled, playing with the ends of Annabeth’s curly blonde hair. She sighed, looking towards him with a soft expression. Percy’s eyes were still so green, and he wore a plaid blue button down and dark jeans, his hair still a morning mess.  
  
“Do you regret last night?” He asked quietly, wondering as to why Annabeth had grown distant again. Annabeth shook her head quickly, placing her hand against his chest.  
  
“No, of course not. Percy, why do you keep thinking like that?” Annabeth touched his face, brushing her thumb over his jaw.  
  
“Eight years is a long time.” He said, pressing his forehead to hers as she pressed her lips to his. Annabeth didn’t know what else to say to reassure him, she didn’t even feel she needed to, but it has been eight years. Percy pulled her closer, her hair smelling like the crisp, cold air. Annabeth took a breath, her hand entwined in the collar of his shirt.  
  
“It doesn’t matter anymore ok? You’re here now.” Annabeth whispered, brushing his cheek. They had to go back to Belmont and Leigh or they’d come looking for them and Annabeth wasn’t entirely ready to go public. He was Perrie’s father, a spitting image, and the town would know if they didn’t already. That was something Annabeth couldn’t control, and she needed to have control.  
  
“Let’s go back, I’ll take the job, and we can go and celebrate.” Annabeth was smiling as she rubbed at her arms for some warmth, her grey eyes matching the shivering overcast sky.  
  
“I should open the store at some point, we could get something to go.” Percy suggested, his hand on Annabeth’s shoulder, her curls trapped under it, held down from the wind.  
  
“I’d like that.”


	6. Chapter 6

After a quick brush off, Percy and Annabeth made their way back to Belmont and Leigh, exchanging a thank you and a quick goodbye.  
  
"Sally's is in a few blocks," Percy reminded her and Annabeth smiled, fond memories filling her head.  
  
"Your mom is still in town?" She asked, remembering his sweet mother, Sally Jackson, and how they use to have family game night on Tuesdays. Percy smiled, reaching for her hand.  
  
“Of course she is.” He said and he walked her to her car, telling her it’d be best for her to follow him down the boulevard. Annabeth was smiling, unknowingly to herself. She missed Sally the entire time she’d been gone, which had made it all the more difficult. Annabeth sighed, watching the tree lined streets pass quickly, winding across town to the street corner of heaven where Sally’s diner stood. Percy parked, waiting for her at the curb. Annabeth took a moment after shutting off the engine, seeing Percy in the wind. Was this such a good idea? Was opening this what was best?  
  
The door chimed with a soft sound, the familiar light air of the diner something that made Annabeth entirely too nostalgic. She remembered the vinyl seats, the red counter, and suddenly she felt so old. Their table was in the corner next to the window overlooking the street.  
  
“Do you remember this place?” Percy asked, sliding into the seat. A soft chatter was about the room, whispers and laughs carried over tile and wood. Annabeth didn’t know who they were and why she was smiling, but it seemed hollow. This place has brought back so much, it swelled inside of her.  
  
"Annabeth?" Percy asked her quietly, the room suddenly seemed too loud. She smiled at Percy again, hoping to draw the attention away from it all.  
  
"I'll be right back." She told him, making her way to the women's bathroom at the back of the small restaurant. Annabeth quickly shut and locked the door behind her, gripping the sides of the sink. A sob escaped her, and she blinked as she tried to contain her nostalgia. It didn't matter anymore, but this place only reminded her of how wrong she'd been and how awful she'd treated Percy. Unfortunately, Annabeth no longer thought being here in this place was a good idea and she exited the bathroom as unnoticed as she could. There was a back door, and within a minute or two she was trudging her way back to her car.  
  
To Annabeth’s dismay, Percy was leaning against her Volkswagen, a To-Go bag on the hood. Her hands went limp, dropping her keys unceremoniously. Percy bent to pick them up, pressing them into his hand. Annabeth wondered why he hadn’t given them back right away, but she didn’t have the energy to ask.  
  
“I’ve known you for how long, and how many times have you pulled that?” He sighed.  
  
“Percy, please I just—” Annabeth started, longing to go home to her dingy apartment and not have to worry about anything until Perrie got out of school. Percy gave her a very disapproving look, which she deserved.  
  
“Why don’t we take the food to my house?”  
  
“Oh no, I can’t ask you to do that.”  
  
“That’s right, you didn’t ask. I’ll even pick up Perrie when she gets out of school.”  
  
“I don’t know.” Annabeth sucked in her lips, chewing it pink. She wanted so badly to relax and maybe finally have a shower where the drain didn’t clog, or a dinner where there wasn’t still frost on the inside of it.  
  
“Annabeth, just one night. If you don’t like it, I’ll respect that.” Percy had an edge to his voice, a warm feeling Annabeth couldn’t place. She didn’t feel like she had to give in, but she was tired of arguing and tired of pretending her shit apartment was better than it was.  
  
“Okay, fine. Just one night.” Annabeth knew Percy was trying to hide his smug smile, but she just shook her head with a small sigh. After placing the food carefully in the front seat, Percy pulled out of Sally’s lot and Annabeth followed suit. After a quick stop for Annabeth and Perrie’s overnight bags, they headed back into the streets.  
  
Percy lived much farther out than Annabeth had thought, it wasn’t too far, just higher in the hills. He lived in a large two story house at the end of Spring Run st. with gray stone and a faded blue door.  
  
It was quaint, and much cleaner than she’d expected. Percy had taken her and Perrie’s things into the guest room and Annabeth felt like such a nuisance.  
  
“You don’t need to do this, really I’m fine.”  
  
“Of course you are.” Was all he said, smiling as he turned away from her. He left her alone and Annabeth sat upon the bed, the sheets soft and blue. After kicking off her shoes, Annabeth pushed into the adjoining bathroom, running the hot water in the bathtub.  
  
The water at first felt blistering hot, but cooled as she slid into the claw footed tub. Annabeth silently wished she'd put her phone closer to the tub, but it still in her jeans when she rummaged with one hand on the floor. The water slapped against the porcelain sides, hitting her ribs with splashes of warmth.  
  
Annabeth thumbed to the radio app on her cellphone, splitting the silence with the first song. She hadn't meant to, but the song was painfully familiar as it filled the air. A melodic guitar filled her ears as the memory she'd tried so hard to forget manifested itself.  
  
She remembered waiting, the song Statues had just been released and played on the radio softly. Annabeth recalled liking it, picking it as a new favorite, especially when she and Percy had talked with it playing in the background until dawn. She still liked it when it played again at the airport and in the airline taxis.  
  
Annabeth had been waiting for Percy at her gate, and it stopped playing when he never arrived. She'd never dwelled on it before, and she didn't want to anymore.  
  
Annabeth slid further into the hot water, leaving it to play despite its history. She still loved it when she focused on the good memories of it. The memories where she and Percy sat in their car, listening, sometimes laughing as they tangled themselves into each other.  
  
Her eyes had closed and the song had changed, but she wanted to listen to it again and again, rewrite it's history.


	7. Chapter 7

Annabeth had pulled herself from the comforts of the foggy bathroom, feet on cold tile as she headed back into the guest room. The light was soft and hid in dark crevices, falling across the bed in slats from the window. After dressing and placing her towel in the hamper, Annabeth ventured down past the hardwood and into the tiled kitchen. The overhead light was bright and illuminated the granite island where a small red cup was waiting. Steam rose from the edges of the cup, Annabeth's fingers closing around it. Whether it was for her or not she was taking it. Percy appeared again, emptying his pockets onto the kitchen bar.  
  
"Feel better?" He asked, running a hand through his hair. Annabeth smiled, sipping from the hot cup of coffee she'd found.  
  
"Wonderful." She answered, tapping her fingers on the glass red cup. Percy pointed towards the fridge, "I put your leftovers in there for later." Annabeth nodded in between sips, the caffeine making her jittery. She wasn't used to decent coffee, and she had to admit being here wasn't so bad.  
  
"When does Perrie get out?"  
  
"2:45 but the daycare runs until 6:30." Annabeth felt warm towards the fact that Percy was trying to be an active member of Perrie’s life, but she knew that at some point she’d have to let him into hers too. After all, Perrie’s life was Annabeth’s life.  
  
“I’ll pick her up a little later this time.”.  
  
“Thank you.” She muttered, hoping he didn’t hear, but he did. Percy responded with a smile, acting as though he didn’t hear it at all.  
  
“Mind if I use you computer?”  
  
“All yours.” Percy pointed towards the laptop atop the kitchen bar, going to mess with the coffee maker for a moment. Annabeth settled into the swivel chair and flipped open the laptop. Opening a browser, Annabeth came across multiple tabs with information on hearing aids and hearing loss.  
  
“Percy, what is this?” Annabeth was confused as Percy came around the counter to peer over her shoulder.  
  
“Oh that,” he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, pushing up his sleeves, “well Perrie qualifies for hearing aids. I just thought with school and everything she wou—” Annabeth interrupted Percy with a kiss, overwhelmed with an unexpected feeling.  
  
“What was that for?” Percy asked, suddenly smiling. Annabeth just shook her head.  
  
“I don’t know, it’s just… refreshing I guess.” Annabeth loved how he was taking being a father so seriously, and he wasn’t complaining about her approval.  
  
“We can set up another appointment with Dr. Rosen, maybe get her fitted for some.”  
  
“I still want us to take those classes for sign language.” Annabeth gave him a pointed look, Percy returning a nod.  
  
“Of course.”  
  
“Wanna watch some TV before you pick up Perrie?”  
  
“I don’t see why not.” Percy smiled tugging on one of her curls before he made his way to the couch and Annabeth brought the laptop with her to sit beside him. She had to be honest, this was turning out better than she ever expected. It may just be the enticing way the room didn’t creak or suddenly get freezing cold, or the way she could take a bath without a leaking tub. Annabeth found herself curled into the couch, feet tucked under her as she balanced the laptop in her lap. Percy had turned on the TV and was flicking past channels, until he stopped and looked at Annabeth with a small smirk.  
  
“I recorded reruns of Twin Peaks.” Percy said, poising the remote towards the receiver box. Annabeth lit up, shifting slightly so the laptop didn’t block her view of the TV. It was bittersweet really, since Twin Peaks had been a show they watched on countless occasions. Annabeth refused to let that ruin it.  
  
“Bring it on.” She smiled, opening up another tab. Annabeth had always been a multitasker, though it has gotten her in trouble more than once. She went to check the local news page as well as checking the weather for the next week. It was so entirely domestic, just sitting on the couch next to Percy and watching television like she definitely hadn't stolen seven years of his life with his daughter. She still didn't understand how he had forgiven her, but that's why she'd loved Percy in the first place. He was so incredibly forgiving. Annabeth caught herself eyeing Percy out of the corner of her eye. He had aged well, his hair still messy and dark and his eyes still that torturous green that contrasted so well with his sun kissed skin. He was still wearing the plaid button down and Annabeth loved it when he rolled up his sleeves, but she decided she had to focus on the TV and laptop in front of her.  
  
"What do you think about soccer?" Annabeth asked suddenly, an ad for a children's sports association appearing in the open tab.  
  
"What?" Percy said, looking away from the TV, forehead creased in confusion.  
  
"For Perrie, what about putting her in soccer? I heard Reyna saying something about Jeremy playing on a co-ed team."  
  
"It'd be nice and it'd be good for her and Jeremy to play together."  
  
"Okay then." Annabeth placed the number in her phone and made a mental note to coordinate with Reyna. She couldn't help but sigh again, the domestic feeling returning. If only the circumstances weren't what they were, and maybe they would've had a shot at being a less complicated, normal family.


	8. Chapter 8

Annabeth had remembered to coordinate with Reyna, because two Saturdays later, Perrie was playing soccer. It was a very sunny day and all the sideline families had taken refuge under tent covers. Reyna and Annabeth had carpooled, Reyna's minivan sliding into a parking spot by a shady oak tree. Percy had agreed to meet Annabeth there, a shipping of books arriving at the store kept him from taking Annabeth himself. Honestly, Annabeth was fine with what they'd decided but couldn't help but worry about how Perrie would feel if for some odd reason her father didn’t show up. Annabeth could feel Reyna's eyes on her as she sent Perrie off onto the field with Jeremy.  
  
"How is Perrie adjusting to the hearing aids?" Reyna asked and Annabeth was a tad surprised.  
  
"Some things are too loud, but she's adjusting." Annabeth tried not to sound too dismissive but honestly, she didn’t know how Perrie was doing. Perrie wore the hearing aids throughout the day but by the time they got home she didn’t want to even wear her hearing aids anymore. Annabeth was fine with that since sometimes she didn’t feel comfortable pushing things on Perrie. Somehow she had managed to get Perrie into a private Deaf program, mainly funded through Percy. Annabeth felt guilty, but there was no way she had the finances right now. At home they’d started using sign language, though it’s use was limited.  
  
Three more women joined us, chatting incessantly about kitchen renovations. Reyna knew most of the women, but that didn’t mean she was particularly fond of them.  
  
“Oh shoot, Jeremy left his water. Back in a sec.” Reyna grabbed the transformers water bottle from her purse and made her way around the field. Annabeth felt wary towards the other mothers, though she was younger and thinner, these women were flashy and probably well off. Annabeth tugged at her ponytail of golden curls tucked into a NY Yankees baseball cap, suddenly feeling less than adequate in her v-neck and jeans.  
  
“So darlin', are you the momma of that poor Deaf child?" A southern drawl cut through the air and startled Annabeth until she noticed the red headed woman who was talking. She wore the biggest sunglasses and pearls across her neck.  
  
"Uh, yeah." Annabeth said lamely, knowing she should be a tad offended by the way she talked about Perrie but didn't care enough to challenge it.  
  
"What a tragedy. I'm just glad my kids aren't handicapped." She sniffed, fluffing her red hair as she got up to speak to what looked like her husband. Annabeth's blood boiled, screw not caring, Annabeth was angry. She couldn't let someone talk about Perrie like that. Another mom with dark skin and short, dark hair flashed bright white teeth.  
  
"Donna has no manners, but I'm piper. Brownie?" Piper held open her bag to show brownies placed in groups of three in small baggies.  
  
"Oh, thanks." Annabeth was stunned, Piper seeming to make Annabeth forget her anger. She was never one to turn down a free treat. Never turn down something free.  
  
"I'd save it for later, for leisure time." Piper winked but Annabeth didn't really get the joke, silently tucking the bag of brownies in her messenger bag as Donna plumped back down in her chair. Annabeth deduced that her husband had probably left because he'd disappeared.  
  
"Men never stick around, it's always the women who show up for their kids." Donna grumbled, sliding her sunglasses back on her nose. Annabeth was sad from her comment, knowing Donna might be right, until she felt a hand on her shoulder and smelled the ocean salt aftershave. She secretly revelled in Donna's reaction to Percy's arrival. It was subtle, but noticeable.  
  
"Hey." Percy said, a white toothed smile on his face. He flicked up the brim of Annabeth's Yankee cap to reveal her eyes.  
  
"You made it." Annabeth breathed and he set up his chair beside her. Percy leaned toward her with a smile.  
  
"I said I would, so here I am." He squeezed Annabeth's hand, his thumb pressed into her palm. Percy knew Annabeth wasn't one for public affection, but she was just relieved he was here.  
  
The game tied even though no one was supposed to keep score. They were just children after all. Percy still held onto Annabeth's hand as they made their way back to the parking lot with an exhausted Perrie trailing behind. Percy buckled Perrie into her seat and Annabeth shut the passenger car door to keep out the cold. She waited for Percy to sit in the driver's seat, seeing him smooth back Perrie's dark hair in the rear view mirror. Annabeth tried not to smile again. 

The sun had disappeared and the moon's made it’s lazy accent into the sky as Percy and Annabeth busied themselves around the house. They were at Percy's small home in the quaint neighborhood. Annabeth and Perrie had become temporarily permanent as much as Annabeth denied it, even though she had not just a drawer, but multiple, and a toothbrush in the bathroom. Annabeth could pretend she didn't live there, but in reality she did. Percy had never asked her to move in, she just had.  
  
It was 7:45 when they had finally gotten Perrie down and Annabeth remembered she still had the small bag of brownies tucked away in her bag. It wasn't until after she'd gone through her first one that she noticed a pleasant change in her limbs.  
  
"Huh, these taste pretty funny." Annabeth mused, sucking the excess brownie off her thumb as her head floated high. Annabeth pulled herself up onto the counter, her back against the cabinets as Percy ventured back into the kitchen, the main centerpoint of the house. Percy asked Annabeth something, the sound of cups clinking from the cabinet as he pulled out two from a shelf, but Annabeth didn’t process the words.  
  
“Hey, are you okay?” Percy asked her, and she blinked. She realized a little too late what was happening but she didn’t not enjoy it so why complain?  
  
“Have you tried the brownies?”  
  
“What brownies?” Annabeth pointed to the bag on the island as Percy fished one out and bit into it. He stifled a laugh as he looked back at Annabeth sitting on the counter.  
  
“Annabeth these aren’t just brownies. Where did you get these?”  
  
“Piper.” Annabeth admitted, twisting her thick ponytail with her fingers. Percy shook his head, nearly finished with the brownie.  
  
“She didn’t even make you pay?” He asked, leaning towards her. There was a different feeling and the smell of their breath mixed with Percy’s aftershave and the clean smell of the kitchen cleaner they’d used just 20 minutes ago. Annabeth knew she was just imagining it, but it made her so damn happy it terrified her. Being dependent was not something she had ever planned on being.  
  
“Not a dime.” Annabeth said matter of factly, smoothing out a strand of Percy’s hair. She’d forgotten how green his eyes were, had they always been so vibrant? Like damn kryptonite, Annabeth leaned closer to Percy, hands in his hair as they met in the middle. The kiss turned from small and slow to completely unruly affection, Percy’s hands pressed against the counter, fingertips curled. They laughed, falling into each other and moving about the house. Annabeth understood why Piper had warned her about saving the brownies since she was useless, and thank God Perrie was not awake to see this. Percy ran his hands along her side, tangled in her hair, while Annabeth’s laughter filled the house. Annabeth and Percy had to admit that it was strangely satisfying to feel like teenagers again.


End file.
